Lawrence Mujari
"I'm a pathologist, not a hematologist." - Mujari to Gabe in Syphon Filter 2 Dr. Lawrence "Larry" Mujari is an old friend of Teresa Lipan and makes his first appearance in Syphon Filter 2 and soon appeared in later Syphon Filter games. It is also revealed he is a veteran medical practitioner in bio-chemicals. Description One of the Agency's highest-ranking officials, Lawrence Mujari has been a stable supporter of Gabriel Logan since meeting him in 1999. Prior to that year, Mujari had followed a life of science, specifically pathology but with studies into related fields as well. He was unable to thrive in his career because of the discriminatory effect of apartheid, and Mujari's only choice was to support the African National Council as a soldier, where he also made his first contact with the Agency. Mujari entered Pugari Gold Mine with a small unit consisting of himself, Venik Smith, and Shawon Dejesus. They were to free African miners being used as slaves, but upon arriving he discovered that a pathogen had killed several workers and forced the others into a quarantine. They were all deceased, while Smith also died from combat, and Mujari returned with samples to resume his scientific life with a pledge to pacifism. After earning a Master of Science at Rhodes University, he continued to work in Africa and with the World Health Organization. However, he maintained his research on the virus, and sent samples to Teresa Lipan of the Agency when she met him. Mujari would become a target of assassination by the Agency, but Lipan brought him to the United States where he worked freelance inside a Virginia mortuary for cover. Gabe Logan, Lian Xing, and Teresa Lipan used Mujari's safehouse as a base while plotting against the Syphon Filter conspiracy. Mujari had to care for the ailing Lian, and when Gabe returned with the Syphon Filter vaccine he brought back an injured Teresa. With Mujari's help, she recovered and faked her death, leaving Mujari to help Gabe and Lian directly. He was subpoenaed by Vincent Hadden to testify about the virus, so Mujari described the first outbreak in Pugari and later assisted in stopping the terrorist takeover of the Senate building. Logan restructured the Agency into the IPCA, making Mujari an assistant chief of operations. He performed small amounts of field work, such as investigating an outbreak of the Omega Strain which caused him to contract the disease, though he survived. He then undertook a personal examination into Mikhas Ivankov and the Chechen incident before leading Agency squads to destroy the S.S. Lorelei salvage operation. Mujari was crucial in aiding Elsa Weissinger with curing the strain and eradicating Syphon Filter. He spent more time in the Agency's laboratories from that year, replacing Elsa, and worked to identify that Project Dark Mirror was a chemical nerve agent. At the conclusion of the X-Z-2 crisis, Mujari was shot by the Chinese agent Trinidad and was seen unresponsive. It is unknown whether he was wounded or killed. 'Appearances' Syphon Filter 2 *C-130 Wreck Site (mentioned) *Moscow Club 32 (cutscene) *Agency Bio-Lab (cutscene) *Finale (cutscene) Syphon Filter 3 *Hotel Fukushima (Intro) *Pugari Gold Mine *Pugari Complex *St George Australia (mentioned) *Senate Building (voice) *DC Subway (cutscene) Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain *Prologue *Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone (mentioned) *Carthage, Michigan: Warehouse District (cutscene and voice) *Carthage, Michigan: Carthage Mall (cutscene) *Mazyr, Belarus: Krivorozhstal Mill (mentioned) *Sana'a, Yemen: Taherir Palace (cutscene) *Minsk, Belarus: International University (cutscene) *Samaschki, Chechnya: Ivankov's Home *North Atlantic: Lorelei Salvage Rig *Tokyo, Japan: Murukawa Tower (mentioned) *Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Base (mentioned) *Epilogue Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Trivia *In Syphon Filter 2 and during his testimony in Syphon Filter 3, Mujari is depicted with hair in-game (and inside of the official Manual for Syphon Filter 2). In Syphon Filter 3 onwards Mujari is bald (in the case of Syphon Filter 3, he appears bald during the flashback missions he was a commando operative and in the final cutscene). *Although he is a self-professed pacifist, he nevertheless kills numerous soldiers during his flashback missions in Syphon Filter 3, and uses an Advanced Combat Rifle in self-defense when destroying the Lorelei wreckage in The Omega Strain. Mujari goes on to explain that "though I am a pacifist by nature and always encourage peaceful resolutions, I am also a realist. To eradicate this virus forever will take extreme acts of violence." *Mujari is nicknamed "Larry" several times in The Omega Strain. *His only absence is from the first game. Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters Category:Syphon Filter 3 Characters Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Characters Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Characters Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Characters